Christmas Kink Day One: RivenHelia
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Helia is so nervous, forcing Riven up a mountain in the blistering cold... all for what, sex. That and it's their Anniversary and he want's it to be perfect.


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Cold wind blew as Helia pulled Riven across the frozen tundra. Helia shivered slightly but kept up his pace, he had something to show Riven, a present of sorts. It was their anniversary, and it seemed that it was also Christmas. It had been Blooms idea this gift and Helia was very happy with it. Riven on the other hand was not. He would rather be some were warm so that he could ravish his boyfriend, not truanting around in knee deep snow in the middle of no where.<p>

"Where almost there," Helia chipped up happily.

Riven just scowled, next thing he knew he would be making Snowmen, and he wasn't all that sure if he was okay with that.

Just then Helia came to a halt turning around in the snow to face Riven.

He bit his lip and a small blush appeared on his already red face, "Close your eyes."

Riven was about to complain when he noticed that Helia seemed a more antsy then usual, so he complied. "Alright."

As Riven closed his eyes he saw a small smile appear on Helia's lips which made a smile grace his.

Cold Silk covered his eyes and ears and then Helia was pulling him along again. After several feet they stopped again, but Riven didn't dare remove the blindfold. Several minutes pasted and Riven wondered if Helia was lost. He was about to speak up when He felt warmth radiating from in front of him. If he had to guess it was a cabin, out in the middle of nowhere. Riven still wasn't quite happy about that, but he kept his mouth shut and followed Helia into the warmth, and it was really warm.

As he stood in the warmth, the silence over took. There was only the sound of the wind blowing against the walls and the crackling of the fire that was keeping them warm.

"Kay," came a quiet whisper from Helia, "you can take the blindfold off now."

Riven did as he was told with a little worry, Helia sounded weak or… as he looked at Helia in the light of the fire, embarrassed. Riven was taken aback by what he saw.

Helia was wearing a deep royal blue corset, it covered his stomach and made his hips look bigger than they are. It was laced with a light sky blue lace that strung down his creamy thighs and flickered a bit as Helia moved nervously. His panties and guarder belts were also a deep royal blue with light sky blue ruffles. The Guarder belts connected to stalkings that came up almost to his mid thigh. Helia moved about nervously again.

"Happy Anniversary."

Riven smirked and stored over to Helia taking his hand and twirling the man. "Don't you look cute."

"I do…" it was a question that graced Helia's lips not a statement, he wasn't all that sure if Riven would even like this, and when Bloom had suggested Stella be the one to make it for him he had freaked out a little. But both Bloom and Stella had informed him that he was cute as hell and Riven would be a fool to not like it.

"Of course you are. Though… I don't completely understand why were climbed a mountain while it was snowing."

Helia huffed and pulled his hand out of Riven's turning his back to him and crossing his arms.

Riven's smirk grew and he took the pice of lace and did up Helia's long hair, then kissed him on the shoulder. "I am sure the scenery looks beautiful and you complement it very much. How long did you plan on us staying up here?"

"I was thinking about a week or so, I had all our clothing packed and moved up here. Stella was a big help with…"

Helia's ramblings were cut short as a moan came out as Riven brushed one of his thumbs down his thigh and then back up again cupping his crouch squeezing lightly.

"Did you wear this up here."

A breathy yes came out as Riven continued his intrusion of Helia's body.

Riven smirked broadened even more as he wrapped his free arm about his boyfriend and continued placing his mouth on the side of Helia's neck and nipping at it genteelly. As he explored Helia's new thought in clothing he found his puckered entrance. Sliding in a finger he noted that it was already wet and open, due to the toy that Helia had placed in himself before they left.

Riven pushed the toy forward and Helia bucked his hips. It was vibrating softly inside of him.

"Has someone been a bad boy?"

Helia nodded his head, as if begging without saying anything for Riven to punish him. He wanted this so bad, to make Riven so happy.

"Do you want me to punish you?"

Helia pressed his hips and ass back into Riven and mumbled out a, "yes"

Riven was all to happy to grunt him that wish. He swung Helia around picking the boy up with great ease and began carrying him over the fireplace, I would be better on his boyfriend if he was warm in those skimpy clothing. All the way they kissed Helia with more fever than Riven had ever seen in him before.

Once they made it to the Fireplace Riven sat Helia down, "Stay put. I am going to find some pillows."

Helia nodded his head… "Our stuff it upstairs… in the bedroom." There was a strange twinkle in Helia's eyes as he said that.

Riven turned and moved through the cabin to the bedrooms upstairs. Sure enough their stuff sat on the floor next to the bed and on the bed was a gift.

It read "Merry Christmas From Stella and Bloom. Enjoy your Vacation."

Riven laughed a little as he picked up the gift. He also found the lube and some of the other toys that Helia thought of packing. He walked back down the stairs a skip in his step, and as he made his way back to Helia his smiled a sweet smile and a soft giggle left his lips.

"I found a gift from Bloom and Stella in our room."

Helia bit his lip and mumbled, "Later please. Want you now…"

Riven nodded his head, he placed the present on the table and then handed Helia a few pillows so that he could position them how ever he felt would be the most conferrable.

"On your knees."

Helia did as he was told as Riven striped out of his clothing. Then got down behind him, kissing his flushed ass that was now in the air. Riven slowly pulled down the panties and gave Helia a soft swat that made him moan. Before he went any further he pulled Helia's hands behind his back and cuffed them there. Then went about lubing up his fingers so that he could remove the toy.

Helia let out a soft cry as Riven place all three fingers in him at once and began to pull out the toy. Once it was out was able to switch it off.

"Please Riven… Please."

"Please what, what do you want me to do."

"Fuck me… please."

Riven smiled and as he hissed, "With pleasure," he buried himself into Helia's open and waiting ass. The pace was fast and hard, it left Helia moaning and screaming with pleasure. As Riven felt himself getting close he reached between Helia's legs and helped him cum along with him. As they finished Riven kissed Helia's back letting his hands out of the cuff and then maneuvering him so that he was laying on his back. The pulled off the blanket that sat on the couch, cuddling up to Helia Riven covered the both of them watching him fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Happy Anniversary love, and Merry Christmas."

* * *

>Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.<p><p> 


End file.
